Detraqueur
by crownclown123
Summary: Allen rencontre un detraqueur. Risque de spoils. Traduction d'une fic de Kame-tan.


ceci est la traduction d'une fic de Kame-tan, demented, si vous avez des questions pour l'auteur, je les lui passerais, j'aimerez avoir vos avis sur la traduction.

* * *

C'était une belle nuit. La pleine lune brillait dans le ciel sombre comme un acteur sur scène, les étoiles le soutenant avec leur scintillement. Allen leva les yeux vers le ciel velouté alors qu'il descendait une rue vide de Londres vers la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Il était de bonne humeur; Timothy, un garçon avec une Innocence qui pouvait posséder les Akuma, a envisagé de rejoindre l'Ordre aujourd'hui. Satisfait que sa mission soit un succès, Allen avait flâné jusqu'à la fin de l'immeuble et avait tourné dans le coin.

Au moment où il a tourné le coin, la lune, le ciel et des étoiles ont disparu dans l'obscurité. La première pensée d'Allen était que c'était Road, la Noah des rêves, lui lançant un piège. Il activa son Innocence et se tenu debout, prêt pour la bataille. Soudainement, l'air chaud de la nuit a disparu, et fut remplacé d'un froid qu'Allen n'avait encore jamais éprouvé. Le froid n'était pas juste dans l'air; c'était à l'intérieur de lui, pénétrant dans ses poumons, son cœur, son esprit et son âme. Une voix familière hurlait dans la distance.

_Est-ce Mana que j'entends ? Pourquoi entends-je sa voix ? Se demanda-t-il ._

Dans l'obscurité, quelque chose avait bougé, se révélant de lui-même dans le rougeoiement doux de l'Innocence d'Allen. Quelque chose sortit de l'obscurité, allant vers Allen. C'était une grande silhouette encapuchonné… Le froid augmenta a chaque fois que la créature rapetissait la distance entre lui et Allen.

_Qu'est-ce que cela ? Cela ne peut pas être un Akuma puisque mon œil n'a pas réagit, mais ce n'est certainement pas un homme. Pensa-il._

Comme si il avait entendu ce qu'il avait pensé, son œil s'activa et rien dans la vie d'Allen ne pourrait l'avoir préparé a ce qu'il a vu. Il n'y avait aucune âme planant en air comme avec les autres Akuma; au milieu de la créature, la où son estomac devait être, ce n'était pas juste une âme, mais des douzaines d'âmes criant dans l'agonie. Les visages des âmes avait été fondus et fusionnés ensemble, comme si la créature les digérait. Directement devant ses yeux, une des âmes s'est soudainement dissoute et son énergie répandue partout dans le corps de la créature. Incapable de supporter une telle vue, Allen tourna sa tête et recracha tout ce qu'il avait mangé ce jour.

_Ce n'est pas un Akuma; c'est quelque chose de beaucoup plus mauvais._

Quand il essuya sa bouche d'une main chancelante, la créature devant lui avança d'un pas lent, soufflant d'un bruit déconcertant.

Allen s'est immédiatement gelé; il senti comme si la créature avait volé l'air directement de sa bouche. Le froid glacial est devenu plus fort, les cris perçants dans son oreille plus fort. À son horreur, il pensa a un affaiblissement de son Innocence, comme si la créature avait cette intention quand il avait respiré avec ce bruit épouvantable. La créature glissa tout près d'Allen, prenant un autre respiration avec un bruit de ferraille. Et comme s'il avait drainée la force de ses jambes, il tomba par terre, son esprit rempli de mémoires horribles; sa vie avant qu'il n'ait rencontré Mana; la mort de Mana et le Comte le transformant en Akuma; le corps de Suman, lorsqu'il fut rejeté par l'innocence, son esprit brisé; la destruction de son bras par Tyki; voyant les âmes prises au piège de la décrépitude de l'Akuma et comment il s'est développé et a gagné de la force. La liste continua sans arrêt. Quand il leva les yeux, il a été étonné de trouver la créature debout juste en face de lui. Elle secoua en arrière son long manteau noir et révéla une paire de mains pleine de croute, osseuses et pourrissantes comme les mains des morts. La créature souleva ses mains répulsives et poussa en arrière son capuchon.

Ses mains n'étaient rien de comparé à son visage - s'il pourrait être appelé ainsi beaucoup. Sa tête était flétri et pourri comme ses mains. Il n'y avait aucun œil; au lieu de cela, il y avait une couche mince et dur, la peau de tendue la où les yeux auraient du être. Allen s'est au moins attendu a quelque chose dans le genre; n'importe quelle créature avec de telles capacités épouvantables et démentes aurait perdu ses yeux pour l'obscurité il y a longtemps.

Il n'a pas de bouche, rien, seulement un trou au milieu de son visage, suçant l'air sec d'espoir.

L'observation du visage de la créature donna à Allen assez de force pour se déplacer et réagir. Il frappa à toute volée la chose a son bras, tranchant loin le manteau noir qui avait couvert son estomac. L'agglomération d'âmes est restée intacte dans la créature, mais le manteau tranché a exposé son corps - ou ce qui en est reste. Il n'y avait rien au-dessous sauf un squelette. Sa cage thoracique était la prison tenant les âmes altérées. Le manteau a couvert une bonne part du reste du squelette. Plus loin en bas, la partie de la jambe était toujours attachée, mais elle aboutait est une souche noire ratatiné, où l'on a l'impression qu'une certaine bête avec le souffle de feu a mordu ce qui a eu l'habitude d'être là.

La vue dégouta Allen pour toujours, mais il pensa qu'il pourrait toujours libérer les âmes dedans. Allen attaqua alors de nouveau avec l'espoir frais. En sentant le retour de l'énergie d'Allen, la créature pris un autre souffle avec un bruit de ferraille, celui-ci encore plus profond et plus long que le dernier. En faisant de son mieux pour ignorer le froid luttant pour le suffoquer, Allen visa et frappa a nouveau la chose, mais elle esquiva le coup et était a quelques centimètres de son visage. Terrifié, Allen essaya de reculer, mais la créature saisi son cou. En sentant l'effroi faible, nauséabond et froid le remplissant, le bras d'Allen se désactiva, éliminant sa lumière et la seule chose qui l'a gardé vivante. Comme s'il a senti que son conscient s'esquive, la créature serra ses mâchoires autour de la bouche d'Allen.

"ALLEN, COMMENT AS-TU OSE! JE TE MAUDIS! SOIS MAUDIS!"

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il entendue.


End file.
